I want to be your everything
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Colby and Charlie having an important lunch together this s my first Numb3rs fic so be nice ah Slash Colby/Charlie song by Keith Urban


Title: I want to be your everything

Fandom: Numb3rs

Pairing: Colby/Charlie Established Relationship

Raiting: PG

Warning: this is slash

Summary: Colby has a question for Charlie

Song by Keith Urban

Hi this´s my first Numb3rs fiction here thanks to Chymom for making me see the "Magic" between Colby and Charlie

Colby was ready, he knew Charlie was comming to lunch, he had talked to Larry and Millie, they arranged that Charlie´s classes being covert.

They along with Megan were the only ones that talked to him and Charlie this days, Don, David and amazingly Alan had turned their backs on the both of them, him he understood the hole spying thing it was very recently, but Charlie?

The only thing that Charlie did was loving Colby like nobody else ever did.

They were only three people that stayed with them, that understood their love.

They love each other Colby had found in the genius a partner for life, and he believed when Charlie told him that he was the only one that could shut the numbers. Their relationship hadn´t been easy but is was worth it they were both happy, they saw so much evilness in their life and to be able to come home to find loving arms waiting for you it was something that they weren´t trowing away, they spend their time together, Charlie always manage to make his boyfriend laugh, and Colby provide the comfort Charlie had lost when the numbers became too much.

They eat their lunches together but this was different, Colby had been planning the hole thing for days now and it was the time.

Charlie´s favourite restaurant had sent all Charlie´s favourites and champagne was in the cooler.

Charlie was on his way to his home, because Colby´s was now his home to have lunch with his boyfriend.

He put a foot on his home and music started to play.

"_**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew**_

_**I would do anything thing for you**_

_**The first time you touched my face I felt**_

_**What I've never felt with anyone else**_

_**I wanna give back what you've given to me**_

_**And I wanna witness all of your dreams**_

_**Now that you've shown me who I really am**_

_**And I wanna be more than just your man**_

_**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**_

_**Be the hand that lifts your vail**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tides**_

_**And the sun coming up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**And be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you been dreaming of and more**_

_**So much more I wanna be your everything..."**_

Colby was in the middle of their home wearing a light green t-shirt and white kacky pants and was barefoot, he had a smile so big that put one in Charlie´s face.

"_what´re we celebrating?"_

"_our love?"_

"_Cole, something you wanna tell me?"_

"_**When you wake up I'd be the first thing you see**_

_**And when it gets dark you can reach out to me**_

_**I'd cherish your words**_

_**And I'd finish your thoughts**_

_**And I'll be your compass when you get lost**_

_**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**_

_**Be the hand that lifts your vail**_

_**Be the moon that moves your tides**_

_**And the sun coming up in your eyes**_

_**Be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**And be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you been dreaming of and more**_

_**So much more I wanna be your everything**_

_**I'd be the wheel that never rusts**_

_**And be the spark that lights you up**_

_**All that you been dreaming of and more**_

_**So much more I wanna be your everything**_

_**I wanna be your everything **_

_**I wanna be your everything..."**_

"_You´ll see __I choose this song because puts in more better ways what I wanted to say to you, I love you Charlie, you´re a gift for me, your love is so amazing that sometimes I pinch myself to convince me that you´re real, that you´re here and that you love me, so what I wanted to ask you is Charlie will you marry me?"_

And Charlie was spechless he was looking at Colby with wide eyes, thinking that if he moves he may wake up, because this´s his dream, so yeah he must have fallen asleep.

"_Charlie, babe?"_

"_I´m awake?"_

"_yeah, why?"_

"_no I was dreaming that you had propose to me"_

"_I did"_

_"WHAT?"_

"_I just asked you if you want to marry me"_

"_so it wasn´t a dream?"_

"_no"_

"_you just aske me to marry you?"_

"_yeah, so?"_

"_so what?"_

"_will you marry me?"_

"_come again?"_

"_Charlie, babe for the love of God are you OK?"_

"_yeah I´m just thinking that if I move I´ll wake up and you´ll be gone and I´ll be all alone again, so I prefere this dream, were you´re proposing and I´m gonna say yes and we will get married and we will be happy ever after"_

"_look at me baby, I´m so sorry for leaving you all those days but I´m here I´m real and I´m not going anywhere and yes I´m proposing I want to marry you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so it was a yes what I heard?"_

Charlie finally look at him with the most brilliant eyes and with a smile told him

"_yes of course I´ll marry you"_

And spend the rest of the afternoon "celebrating"

END


End file.
